happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokidoki Happiness Charge Precure
Happiness Dokidoki Charge Precure (幸福ドキドキ充電プリキュア Hapinesu Dokidoki Chaji Purikyua) ''is Made User:Cure Sodo! It is mixed up with Happiness Charge Precure and Dokidoki Precure. It will be unknown to be produced. Story ''Coming soon....... Characters Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana?) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?) - Is a bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities Aino Megumi (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi?) / Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī?) - Is a protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward/tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, the red "Cherry Flamenco" (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko?) and the yellow "Lollipop Hip Hop" (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippu Hoppu?). She is represented by hearts. Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime?) / Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu?) - Is a princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, the dark blue "Sherbet Ballet" (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree?) and the green "Macadamia Hula Dance" (マカダミアフラダンス''Makadamia Fura Dansu''?). She is represented by Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Kenzaki Makoto ' (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto?) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo?) - Is a royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. 'Omori Yuko (大森 ゆうこ Ōmori Yūko?) / Cure Honey (キュアハニー Kyua Hanī?) - Is Megumi, Hime's friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her standard signature color is yellow, and she can change into the blue and red Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチアー Poppukōn Chiā?) and Coconut Samba (ココナッツ サンバ Kokonattsu Sanba?). She is represented by clovers. Hikawa Iona (氷川いおな Hikawa Iona?) / Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun?) - Is a mysterious Cure who helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. She is represented by stars. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri?) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?) - Is a mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She tried to seal away the Selfish King in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Ai to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. After reuniting with Ai-chan, she is able to transform once again, but with a limit of 5 minutes. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Marie Ange's light fragment. Hishikawa Rikka ''' (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka?) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?)- The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. '''Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu?) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?)- A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru?) - Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard for Mana's Sake. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Raquel (ラケル Rakeru?) - Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". Lance (ランス Ransu?) - Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi?) - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Ai (アイ Ai?) - Ace's Child's-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a 6 years old mascot who as reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby then turned into a child because of the precure's love. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she is learning to says a word, but she also smiles. Ribbon (リボン Ribon?) - Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely, Cure Honey's and Cure Princess’s fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. She Tells the Cures that they are in dange if she can sense one. Category:User:Cure prism Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries